transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Fanon Wiki:Editing Policy
Because the Transformers Fanon Wiki is a a wiki, most users are able to edit most articles. However, because this is not a place to store information that is already given elsewhere, as in a compilation or encyclopedia, and rather a collection of creative ideas of many authors, the original views of an individual's fanon universe should be held in respect. There are a few "dos" and "don'ts" in Transformers Fanon Wiki editing, and this page attempts to list the community's views as demonstrated through their contributions. You may edit another person's article if #You created another article under a similar or identical name and you want to "disambiguate" the pages. #You wish to correct one or more spelling errors. #You are categorizing the article, either by placing a template or adding the category. #You are correcting grammar to better state a sentence. (If the author does not like the correction in this instance, it's no big deal. Just revert it, and summarize exactly why you are reverting the edit and it will not count towards the three revert rule.) #You are reverting vandalism. Be sure to check the history if the article looks like vandalism but may just be a joke article. #You have permission from the original author to edit his page in any way. #You are organizing the article via the Layout Guide (e.g. adding headings). #You are conforming the article in accordance to the Manual of Style (e.g. switching present tense to past tense). #You are making punctuation more accurate. #You are formatting the article to look more professional (NOT meaning changing the content, but say, placing random facts jotted down into an appropriate template, placing an image in a thumbnail, etc.). #You are changing words to make the article read more professionally (eg. changing "Randomearthlyname Relatedtosomeonecanon did a lot of stuff for the Autobots" to "Randomearthlyname Relatedtosomeonecanon was influential in the Autobots during his life"). You should not #Add your own ideas to an article you did not create that does not have a free-edit template without the author's permission. #Take away some of the information the article, despite what you think about its flow and accuracy. #Make any deliberate attempts to deface the article or user. (This is also known as vandalism.) #Put the cleanup template on the article and figuratively walk away with no intent of fixing the article. That's just rude. Try to clean up the article FIRST. How do deal with another person editing your page #If it's a good-faith edit, don't hassle the user. Check to see if you want to keep the edit, and then thank the user for trying to help your article. #If you don't think the edit was very helpful or violated any of the "don'ts" listed above, just keep your cool and calmly revert it. If the other user persists on making that change, it adds to his "three revert rule" count, and can get him/her banned for a given duration. It is nice to warn the other user against persisting to edit your article in a way that you don't think is necessary so that no punishment has to be issued. #If someone caught a mistake you made, you should be happy that your article is now a bit better. #NEVER NEVER NEVER give empty threats to any hypothetical user who edits your page, regardless of whether the edit is vandalism. Vandals are for the admins to punish. #NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER insult another user. This qualifies as a personal attack and can get you banned. #'NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER ''NEVER''' try to use copyright law to forbid another user from editing your article. All content here is submitted under GFDL and Creative Commons, and by editing Transformers Fanon, you agree to these redistribution and editing liberties. Because Wikia's servers are in Florida, all copyright laws that may regard this site in some way are Florida state law and United States national law. Don't submit the entirety of a copyrighted work here, because it may not qualify as fair use.